


金属疲劳

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *一个关于drug的故事，现代au，年龄操作，大概算是3d/5v？有抹布过去提及*很病，假如哥以另一种方式坠落了*再次重申，作者完完全全不同意本文中的任何观点与倾向





	金属疲劳

但丁出生的时候维吉尔已经离家。他前途光明，成就不可限量。他受表彰，获得银星勋章。但丁在他的拒绝中长大——“你该长大了”、“我在你这个年龄可不是这样”、“这很无趣，安静点，但丁”——当但丁长大，维吉尔致幻剂成瘾。他被发现的时候已经吸食过太大的剂量，那些药物对他的身体造成了不可逆转的影响，强行戒掉会有性命之虞。

但丁不知道该怎么和他相处。真正同居后他才意识到自己完全不了解多年未见的兄长。他知道的只是几个堆砌起来的标签：仅剩的亲人、坏脾气、不近人情甚至冷酷、拥有可怕的执行力、一个战士。撕去这些标签后的人是谁他根本不知道。

十一岁，维吉尔回家给但丁过生日，从怀里扔给他一个扎着可笑丝带的小盒子作礼物；凌晨四点，一个电话就让他披上外套冲进暴雨里，他咬开笔帽，匆匆在桌上留下便条。但丁在自己的房间内通宵打游戏，隔着窗玻璃和雨与哥哥对视，维吉尔留给他一个看不可燃垃圾的眼神。

但丁第二天摸出那个礼物，拆开后发现是一支好看的钢笔。它现在还在但丁的抽屉里，和一堆懒得翻检的垃圾呆在一起，不知道什么时候已经断墨。

“当时你看我的眼神就像看垃圾。”几天前但丁在餐桌上找话题，说到那些并不温馨的过往，维吉尔毫不客气地回答：“因为你就是。”

但丁颇有些委屈，晚上故意问他：“现在我们谁才是？”

维吉尔偏过头不去看他，随着冲撞的力道摇晃，出神地起伏颠动，感觉时间流淌的速度变得缓慢，恍惚里觉得但丁还小，而他也还年轻，这不是乱伦，是他带着弟弟去游乐场，坐上了旋转木马。他没有带但丁去过游乐场。维吉尔漫不经心地思考着：他为什么没有呢。

但丁长大后走上了和维吉尔相似的路，进入警校就读。但他不适合接受管理，入校时的心理测评差点没过，临毕业又差点背了处分。等他真当了警察，第一年根本没他想的那种大案，没完没了的社交和论资排辈更是把年轻人烦得不行，每天嘴上挂着“好的，稍等，马上来”，深夜睡不着觉想自己短暂的一生，操啊，几年来最让人怀念的竟然是上树捞猫。

第二天轮休，大早上手机噔噔噔响个不停。他把提醒关掉，蒙着头一觉睡到天黑，睡醒拨响外卖店的号码，十五寸，加芝士，不要橄榄。对方回复：好的，先生，请稍等；再见，先生。他洗洗脸，盯着镜子里的自己，突然觉得自己不是警察而是接线员。

于是他就辞职了。电话辞职的，还没得到回应就关机拔卡，存款见底前过了一段自由快活的日子，然后暂时当着私家侦探，什么都做，反敲诈，调查出轨，偶尔还是会上树捞猫。有一次他甚至和中情局合作，端掉了一个大型贩毒组织。

他和负责人握手，对方说他看着很熟悉，看到他的姓氏恍然大悟：维吉尔的弟弟。

但丁猝不及防听到了这个名字，感觉后颈的寒毛都在悚然立起，一瞬间又从独立的人变回了维吉尔血缘上的附庸。他说：我以为他死了。就在伊拉克。死无全尸，只留一个装着应该是他骨殖的小匣子，我把它在公墓里下葬。

虽然不能公开具体细节，但他没有死在伊拉克。负责人叹息道：他曾是我们中最好的那个。

然后维吉尔回来了，带着一具每天早上八点都会犯毒瘾的身体，击碎了他在幼弟心里留下的所有传说和幻想。

但现在的维吉尔好说话得不可思议，会听他的意见，会睡午觉，但丁曾经撑着下巴盯了他一个下午，惊讶于自己的哥哥睡懒觉时也会流口水。他看起来一切正常（可能是那些药物让他正常），只是不能长时间独处，他会烦躁、展现出一定的暴力倾向，情绪不稳定的时候会加大注射剂量。

但丁曾误入过一个老兵互助会。那些苦于创伤后应激障碍折磨的士兵和维吉尔并不一样。

那时候他不知道这家酒馆在周二从早上七点到中午十一点出租，颇有些尴尬地闯入他人的聚会现场，听到一群陌生人坐成一桌掏心掏肺。

“父亲去世对我的影响很大，”说话的男人右腿膝盖以下只有空荡荡的裤管。“可是当只有我一个人的时候，我不得不承认，我有一种轻松和自由感。我把家里的所有画像都扔进仓库，躺在地上吃三餐，把紫甘蓝扔掉。”

他当天梦到了家，那里已经很破旧了，许多污泥从街上流进门廊，他已经忘了自己的卧室是什么样，感觉它们根本不配套，更像是放在那里拍卖。

第二天早上，他把针剂递给维吉尔，郑重其事地清了声嗓子。说实话，他想：这有点做作。他终于问维吉尔为什么吸毒。他尽量让这句话听起来更像是关心而不是指责。

为什么吸毒？维吉尔冷静地把针头扎进胳膊，闭上眼睛，略微向后仰头，后脑勺抵在柔软的沙发靠背上。他的一条腿往前探了点，身体缓慢地舒展，就像一只猫终于找到了一个角度可以刚好在阳光下趴着。

因为有无法克服的事。他说：因为被战胜了。

维吉尔在事业上有惊人的好胜心。他被吸纳入中情局后几乎整个人扑在工作上，一年只回三次家。上半年是复活节，下半年圣诞节，还有一次供自由支配。他在秘密战场肆意行使自己的智力和才能，与无名姓的对手交锋，生活彼时是一个谜题，但答案就在不远处。

我能看到它。维吉尔想。于是他前进。朝着结局前进。他没想到是这样的结局。

他在一次行动中被俘。待他回到家早已错过了父母先后的葬礼，冠着他名字的一纸讣告也早已陪幼弟度过了整个青春期，上面有他完整的服役记录，最终取得的最高军衔是中校。

维吉尔把注射器的针头对准血管。他很专注。他做什么都有这种全身心投入的特质，父亲夸奖他，问他以后想做什么；维吉尔已经不记得自己的答案了，但他记得父亲笑起来，笃定他以后能成为自己想要成为的人。这很难——母亲也参与进这场盲信，同样微笑道：但如果是你一定可以做到。维吉尔平缓地深呼吸，没有把活塞推到底，等待着回血。暗红色的静脉血混着药物充满了针管，他一口气把它们推回去。

维吉尔闭上眼，在眼皮里看见星星般苍白的血点，甘蔗纤维做的圣像。他想象自己舔基督甜滋滋的手指，尝到每一个指缝里都洒有雪粉般的糖霜。他听到血从他胳膊上的血洞里滴下来，滴答滴答——每一滴血落到地上的速度都那么慢，他的思考速度又如此风驰电掣，他坚定得就像第一次别上帽徽，相信能做到任何事，能抓住所有从指缝间漏走的风，就算被打倒在地，狼狈得断了一半的骨头，也没有任何人能从他的尸体上跨过去。

他看到俾约·瓦伦[1]，这公共安全委员会[2]前委员带着连枷走过来，他批准在阿拉斯实施屠杀，签署牧月法令，他是富基埃-坦维尔的军师，当富基埃-坦维尔把丹东推上断头台后，又毫不犹豫地要求判处圣茹斯特和罗伯斯庇尔本人死刑；他慷慨陈词：无论截肢是多么痛苦，如果我们想要拯救身体，就必须——他在变得轻盈，一直上升到颅骨以外，空荡荡的胃却往下沉，蠕动着响起肠鸣音——夜里下急雨，上午酷热，他被摁在石墙边，几个人用拔掉针头的针管抽取一管麦斯卡林的融浸液，掰开他紧绷的臀肉，连同细小的针管一起塞进直肠一推到底。雅各宾派的前主席赤脚踏在圭亚那灼烫的土地上，他有一种令人毛骨悚然的风度，维吉尔吸收了化学药物的肠子立即烧了起来，他发抖、打滚，干呕，双腿无力地张开，有手拍他的屁股，说你准备好了吗？他们用他发泄，把他锁在阁楼，看他能接受多少违禁药物还不死掉，给他准备的腌肉用绳子紧紧地捆着，绳子打的结磨损着绿色的古柯叶，捆儿上鼓起的部分有浅黄的斑点，他们把肉扔进锅里，加上一些药片磨成的粉末熬制，最后拌上几人份的精液稀释，看着他塌腰抬臀，边被操边仔细地舔，刚开始会呛咳，会呕吐，但后来他做得就很好了。父亲的断言没错，他能成为任何自己想要成为的人，母亲的警告也并非谎言：这真的很难。

灯影摇晃，但丁留着高中女生般的发型，从各种角度偷看他还没话找话，床板嘎吱嘎吱地响，他被比自己年轻那么多的弟弟干得哽咽，房间里混乱嘶哑的呻吟就像坏掉的音箱。

“现在我们谁才是垃圾？”

他安静地坐了一会儿，直到眼中的世界变得清晰而鲜明，耳朵里能听到细微的蝉鸣，他思维敏锐，坚定而冷酷，向自己宣布他又找回了以往全盛时期的力量。

又过了几个月，他们回到老宅，打开生锈的门锁，被灰尘呛得咳嗽，打开父母尘封已久的衣柜。里面满满当当地挂着衣服，有父亲的大衣、母亲的披肩，它们都没有被虫蛀，但叠好的几摞有点乱，维吉尔一眼看出但丁一定钻进去过。

虽然从法理上来说这里的所有东西都属于他们了，兄弟俩还是同意尽量让一切能保持原样。但寻找父母曾经的生活轨迹实在有趣，他们清理掉床头柜里的糖纸，扶正歪斜的镜子，把空衣架按同色摆放，还找到了父亲的一枚旧徽章，就塞在相册最后一张的薄膜插页里，证明他大学时参与进过一个秘密结社。这本相册很满，最后一张照片由但丁添上：那是父母追悼会上的照片。他们的去世一个在月初一个在月末，追悼会因此一同举行。那张薄薄的照片被简单地放在两页之间，维吉尔在它掉落之前用两根手指精准地夹到。

他沉默不语，从悬挂的遗像、覆着花朵的棺椁看到当时尚且稚弱的弟弟。他把照片一点点塞进插页，视线突然在一个出席者身上凝固。

他见过这个人。在闷热的小楼，这个人喊他_黑天使_，说_你现在不像个天使，倒像条狗_。

森然的冷意爬过维吉尔的脊椎，他问但丁：“他是谁？”

但丁凑过来，仔细想了想，说啊我想起来了，是那个毒枭。他无不骄傲地向维吉尔讲述他和中情局的合作，补充道：他说你是他们中最出色的。年轻人气恼哥哥过去的神神秘秘：你从没和我讲过这些！我还真的以为你……最后在伊拉克。

维吉尔像被空气打了一拳。

他突然渴望毒。他浑身发冷，手指僵硬，意识到自己需要它。那管诱人的注射剂，把即死变成缓刑，像梦一样轻飘飘，能让他忘掉一整个人生，意味着逃避、软弱，不负责任，只要把它推进去，火就能顺着血管烧起来了，他就可以被海浪温柔地托举，从魔鬼海域送到暖和的沙滩上，承认前方的路以他孤身一人的智识和勇气已经无法胜任了。

但丁抓住哥哥发抖的手指，他那么热，几乎快要让维吉尔觉得自己在被烫伤，这年轻人以一种轻松的语调告诉他吸毒会让人老得更快。

维吉尔清醒了几分，颇恼怒地问你什么意思，觉得我现在不能揍你吗？

但丁拉着他的手晃荡，就像小时候请求哥哥“带我去游乐园好不好？”，开口道：我不想让你老得那么快。我已经比你小了那么多，要是还老得比你慢，将来这多奇怪呀。他用打商量般的语气说：干脆我也吸，你戒，那么有一天我们就会一样老，或者一样年轻了。

维吉尔甩开他的手，警告他想都别想。

但丁露出一个笑容，一截一截挽起自己的袖子。

维吉尔看到他胳膊上的一个血点。

他呆立着，感觉毒在身体里，在他们两人的身体里共同地涌动，拥有这样无规律的潮汐，永恒交替着这样的痛苦与快乐，他不知道该朝谁赎罪才好，父亲，母亲，但丁，未能好好对待的时间，自己的弱小和不坚强，感觉自己是一只在火焰中扑腾的虫豸，灰烬里升起了他自己的粗暴的鬼魂跑到他面前要和他对质，要他承认斯巴达兄弟俩迟早会一起因注射过量死在肮脏的床上。

end

[1]公共安全委员会最激进的成员之一，恐怖时期的主要架构者之一，他很有趣的名言是“无论截肢是多么痛苦，如果我们想要拯救身体，就必须牺牲一个成员”、“不，我们不会退后，我们的热忱只会在坟墓里窒息；革命会胜利，否则我们都会死。”

[2]雅各宾派成立的机构


End file.
